Clampdorff
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Theodore Nott siempre ha tenido cierta tendencia a la introspección. Regalo de cumpleños para Misila.


_Ara fes-me un favor;  
Digues el que et passi pel cap,  
que jo tan sols,  
vull escoltar una veu fent-me costat.  
I no guardo rencors.  
Només espero haver calmat  
així el dolor  
que hagi causat sense cap voluntat. _

_Ahora hazme un favor;_

_Dime lo que se te pase por la cabeza,_

_que yo solo,_

_quiero escuchar una voz a mi lado._

_Y no guardo rencor._

_Solo espero haber calmado_

_así el dolor_

_que haya causado sin voluntad._

_A fora, Whyskyn's_

**Disclaimer: la historia y los per****s****onajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, si no, otro gallo cantaría.**_  
_

Theodore Nott siempre había preferido el silencio y la tranquilidad antes que cualquier cosa. Su vida siempre había estado rodeada por sólidos muros de indiferencia y apatía hacía todo lo que lo rodeaba. Y aquel año, en Hogwarts, con todos aquellos mortífagos de profesores y todas las cosas horribles que sucedían en los pasillos y dentro de las propias clases, la indiferencia era la mejor opción.

Aquel año, nadie tenía nunca tiempo para acudir a la biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo, los aprobados no estaban en las páginas polvorientas de los libros, sino en el estatus de la sangre que te corría por las venas. Además, los pocos que se atrevían a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de utilizar la biblioteca como refugio, cambiaban rápidamente de opinión al ver a Theodore Nott, sangre pura indiscutible y participante de todas las actividades tenebrosas habidas y por haber, sentado en la mesa central rodeado de libros.

Conforme avanzaba el curso, Nott había llegado a encontrarse tan a gusto en la soledad de la biblioteca, que todo lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano. Saltarse alguna comida era ya casi una rutina, y sus compañeros de casa habían acabado por prescindir de él cuando se proponían hacer alguna maldad a alumnos de otras casas. Todo el mundo había acabado por dejarle en paz excepto...

-¡Hola Theo!- Daphne Greengrass con su voz aguda y su tono dos veces más alto de lo normal irrumpió en la silenciosa sala. Con paso firme y atronador, desterró la tranquilidad de la que Theodore había disfrutado hasta el momento.

-No me llames así- repuso el chico con voz cansada, aunque sabía que era inútil. Ella le ignoró deliberadamente, dejó la capa sobre la silla y se dirigió hasta las ventanas para descorrer los cortinas que mantenían la sala en penumbras.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín esto parece la cueva de un Colacuerno Húngaro! Y huele igual...- dijo mientras arrugaba su respingona nariz y forcejeaba con la ventana cubierta de polvo para abrirla- ¡Son las doce del medio día, Theodore Nott, y un poco de sol no te haría daño!

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente y luego agachó la cabeza y siguió leyendo, esforzándose por ignorar el olor a melocotón que comenzaba a extenderse por las estanterías disipando el olor a rancio. Se negó a distraerse, aún cuando ella apartaba sillas y mesas con un ruido ensordecedor en su afán por que la luz y el aire puro entraran.

-¡Pero mirate!- de repente, Daphne estaba otra vez a su lado, con su larga y lisa melena dorada recogida con una diadema verde y su falda seis centímetros más corta de lo reglamentario- ¿Cuánto hace que no te cortas el pelo? ¡Pareces una llama desgreñada!

Theodore siguió leyendo, con los rizos negros cayéndole sobre los ojos.

-¿Y esa barba? ¿Sabes lo que es un hechizo afeitador? Son rápidos y evitan que te parezcas a Hagrid- la mayor de las Greengrass se llevó las manos a la cadera y entrecerró sus grandes ojos verdes. Nott no dio muestras de haberla escuchado.

-¿Eso que veo en tu cuello son ronchas de mugre? ¿¡También se te ha olvidado lo que es una ducha!? ¡Por Morgana si parece que te has restregado contra una mofeta enfadada!- ella compuso una mueca de asco y él se rascó distraidamente el cuello- ¡Jabón, Theo, jabón! ¡Hay un poco en cada cuarto de baño!

Ante la muda respuesta del chico, cualquier otra se habría rendido y habría salido por la puerta, pero ella era Daphne Greengrass, así que se agachó y miró entre los mechones de pelo que actuaban de barrera infranqueable entre los dos.

-Por no hablar de lo delgaducho que estás ¿Cuántas comidas y cenas te has saltado ya? ¿Quieres parecer un esqueleto? Si no estás a gusto con tu cuerpo, que sepas que no comer no es la solución, lo dice Corazón de bruja. El ejercicio y la comida sana son tu mejor herramienta para mejorar tu apariencia física, recuerda que una dieta equilibrada con abundantes frutas y verduras frescas da mejor resultado que...

-Cierra la boca, Greengrass- el tono áspero y oscuro con el que habló, tuvo la propiedad inesperada de dejarla clavada en la silla y para su sorpresa, sin palabras, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

-¿Y dónde está la señora Pince?- preguntó la chica antes de lo que Nott hubiera deseado.

-Despedida- contestó él, tan cortante como un cuchillo.

Durante un rato, Daphne respetó el silencio reinante, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se agobiaba ella y más tenía la sensación de que se ahogaba. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba tamborileando en la mesa con sus uñas perfectas y Theodore apretaba más y más su pluma. Finalmente, se quitó la diadema (del mismo tono exacto que el de su corbata de Slytherin) y se la colocó al chico en la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que haces?!- gritó él mientras se la arrancaba y la arrojaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Quitarte el pelo de los ojos que me esta poniendo nerviosa!- contestó ella, poniéndose muy recta en la silla y alzando la barbilla.

-¡Que pasa, que Zabini si te deja y te crees que los demás somos tan tontos como él!

-¡Ajá! ¡Así que todo esto es por Blaise!- ella cruzó los brazos y puso esa sonrisa de suficiencia tan común en los Slytherins.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- puede que Theodore Nott fuera una serpiente un poco particular, pero formaba parte de su casa, y el Sombrero Seleccionador había tenido sobradas razones para colocarlo en ella.

-¡Pues a tu ostracismo!- increpó Daphne.

-¿Ostracismo? ¡Pero si seguro que no sabes ni lo que significa esa palabra!- ella se echó hacía atrás, como si el golpe de sus palabras hubiera sido físico.

-¿Te crees muy inteligente, verdad Nott?- por alguna razón que no entendió, el que ella usara su apellido le provocó un escalofrío- ¿Te crees especial por pasarte el día encerrado comiendo polvo? Pues dejame decirte una cosa, no eres el único que puede hacerlo. No eres especial, ni diferente. Así que cuando empieces a hablar con tus amiguitos de papel, me avisas para que llame a San Mungo.

Y con un movimiento rápido y elegante, semejante al de una serpiente, se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-¡Espera Daphne!- la llamó, pero ella no se volvió y salió dando un portazo. Con el remordimiento, un sentimiento que no solía sentir, reconcomiéndole por dentro, fue tras la chica.

**OoOoO**

La encontró media hora más tarde, sentada a los pies de un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago, abrazándose las piernas y sollozando.

-Si has venido a seguir con la pelea, no tengo ganas- la joven intentó quitarse las lágrimas con rabia, pero Theodore ya las había visto.

-Te has dejado esto- dijo Nott, tendiéndole la diadema. Ella la cogió y se la puso sin decir nada. Él se sentó a su lado, esperando. Daphne no dijo nada, se dedicó a quedarse mirando con furia la superficie del agua y Theodore hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que ella empezara a parlotear de cualquier cosa.

-Siento haberte hablado tan mal- incapaz de soportar verla en silencio ni un segundo más, optó por disculparse- Y también siento haber tratado tan mal tu diadema favorita y no haberme duchado en tres días...

-Es muy difícil tratar contigo ¿Sabes?- se sonó la nariz con fuerza, y Theodore se sintió el ser más imbécil del mundo-Te metes en tu concha y hechas a patadas a todo el que intente ayudarte. Deberían de hacer una casa solo para ti, Clampdorff, el emblema sería una almeja. La cualidad principal sería el silencio...

El chico estaba tan aliviado por oírla hablar, que antes de darse cuenta se había abalanzado sobre ella y la estaba besando. Al principio, Daphne estaba tan sorprendida, que no fue capaz de devolverle el beso, pero entonces él deslizó los dedos entre su pelo y ella se lanzó a sus labios como si no hubiera mañana.

-Con Blaise no pasó nada- susurró la chica separándose- me rozó la mano una vez y todavía le duele el _Cruciatus _que le lanzó Pansy, yo creó que ella siente algo por él, no sé, el otro día en el desayuno...

Theo la cortó volviendo a besarla, era extraño, pero ahora que había probado el sabor de melocotón de sus labios, no creía poder volver a pasar mucho tiempo sin él, y su piel era lo más suave que había tocado nunca. Su pelo ejercía de cortina con el mundo, y Theodore no recordaba haber encontrado esa sensación de pertinencia en ningún sitio hasta ese momento.

* * *

_Se que es un poco tarde pero ¿No vale más tarde que nunca?  
_

_La canción del principio forma parte de la preciosa banda sonora de Polseres Vermelles (Pulseras Rojas) no tenía planeado ponerla hasta que ha empezado a sonar mientras estaba escribiendo y me ha parecido que era perfecta._

_Cada letra, cada coma y cada falta de ortografía (si las hay, porque juro que he revisado pero siempre se me pasa algo) son un regalo de cumpleaños para la increible, fantástica e impresionante Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiisila (aplausos atronadores de fondo) por ser la sorpresa más increible que he encontrado en esta página tan grande y desastrosa que es Fanfiction. Más increible aún que los fanfics de parejas extrañas, los que están llenos de faltas, los que están escritos en plan obra de teatro y demás monstruos. _

_¡Ya eres mayor de edad! Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en tu día, no la líes. _

_Besos, Ink.  
_


End file.
